


飞光

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《旧时堂前燕》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	飞光

时乱年荒苦夜长  
独行风露沾衣裳  
捧卷回望 强汉盛唐  
未能够 逢圣主 忘兴亡

后来际会在滁阳  
倾盖对君如返乡  
闻说立志复旧疆  
笑言道 誓相随 逐飞光

天下、社稷、家国 并肩扛  
岂知高处寒凉  
十载独相 调鼎坐庙堂  
欲留青史姓字香

毁谤、非议、垢辱 一肩扛  
始觉世态炎凉  
今朝罢相 解印去庙堂  
欲诵离忧 宁肯效颦 荀令留香

崇政殿中日月长  
分袂曾与子同裳  
江山回望 不让汉唐  
终能够 别圣主 叹兴亡

后来退隐在洛阳  
白首对陵如返乡  
恍然落雪满封疆  
似当初 围炉饮 好时光

似当初 你共我 好时光


End file.
